La Confusion Renessme Cullen
by roceta111
Summary: ¿que hara Renessme ahora que esta confundida?, ella no sabe si elegir entre el chico lobo que siempre estuvo ahi o el nuevo chico Nahuel que la salvo de una terrible muerte en años anteriores. ¿que decision tomara ella?
1. Chapter 1 Mi vida como Vampiro

La confusión- Renessme Cullen

Es el punto clave de mi vida, en estos momentos no se que hacer, estaba mi lado vampiro de un lado, del otro el humano y en gran importancia me sentía un lobo. Pero no había lugar en donde encajar, solo uno, podía entenderme…. Nahuel….

**Cap 1- Mi vida como vampiro **

Eran las 4:00 de la mañana, no tenia sueño, supuestamente como humano debo dormir algo, pero esa noche mis sueños eran tan reales que no quise volver a soñarlos.

La noche pasada soñé que estaba en mi prado con Jacob, Jacob es el chico mas lindo de todos, lo quiero tanto, siempre ha estado conmigo y se que me quiere demasiado, pero no mas que como yo a el., estábamos juntos viendo el amanecer, siempre he creído que el es como el sol en tiempos de oscuridad, mas o menos mi mama dice que el fue su sol cuando ella estaba devastada, no conozco la historia. Mientras estábamos ahí, pude ver a Nahuel entre los arbustos. No se porque estaba ahí.

Nahuel es de mi especie…bueno así le llama el a nuestra relación, es un gran amigo, hace dos años se mudo a Forks, a una pequeña casa con su tía, sigue teniendo la misma apariencia de cuando yo era niña, yo también, tengo 16 años, pero a los 7 parecía de 15, y aun sigo pareciendo de 15. No he cambiado nada, es extraño verte como una adolescente cuando has estado así por años.

El sueño se ha repetido una y otra vez en mi mente, ya estoy cansada de el, no se que trata de decirme pero no debe ser bueno, Nahuel esta siempre donde estoy, mi papa dice que sus pensamientos son solo curiosos, pero me sigue extrañando y a veces creo que es confusión, pero ¿como? ¿Podría ser?, no, eso es ilógico

-Renessme ¿que haces despierta?-escuche a mi madre tocar la puerta, supongo que el silencio que intentaba hacer para no molestar no funciona con los increíbles sentidos de vampiros.

-estoy bien mama, solo no tengo sueño-conteste sin poner mucha atención al horrible y patético tono de mi voz.

-¿puedo entrar?-su voz era de preocupación, es difícil ocultarle cosas a mi madre, pero en verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

-estoy bien, volveré a dormir-trate de sonar mas calmada.

Al parecer funciono, escuche cuando volvió a bajar las escaleras.

Me levante como a las 12:00, no dormí lo suficiente, pero no estaba cansada, por suerte no tenia que ir a clases ese día, mi abuelo tuvo la mala idea de que yo tenia que intentar parecer normal, "normal", yo no era para nada normal. Me mandaban al colegio en LaPush, estaba mas cerca de Jacob, pero el se había graduado, mi compañero en la escuela era Nahuel, por eso se hizo mi amigo, también por el hecho de que vivía en LaPush, como dije en una casa con su tía, convivía mas conmigo que mi Jacob, el estaba ocupado la mayoría del tiempo, tenia que dirigir su manada y atender asuntos que nadie me contaba.

El desayuno es una pesadilla en esta casa, oí a mi padre reírse de mi pensamiento, admito que me agrada que mi padre sepa como me siento pero a veces tengo que obligarme a mi misma a callar a mi mente, para que no se entere de algunas cosas.

-Nessie, recuerda que si no comes no te darán lo que mas te gusta-me decía Alice persuasivamente.

-odio esto, ¿porque tengo que comerlo?, sabe a tierra, siempre ha sabido a tierra.-le gruñí a Alice entre dientes, 5 segundos después me sentí mal por haberlo dicho

-los humanos comen comida, Nessie, no te reprimas de ello-no era difícil distinguir la angelical voz de Rosalie, diciéndome que también soy humana y que debo comer, y que debo dormir las ocho horas y que debo estudiar, bla, bla, bla…ella parece ser mas mi madre que mi tía.

-espero recibir una buena ración después de esto-me daban sangre. Muy poca por cierto, después de la comida, era mi pequeño postre y en comparación con los horribles cereales que me daban la sangre era deliciosa.

Después escuche desde la parte de atrás que alguien entro, podía sentirlo, era Jacob, y también porque escuche a Rosalie gruñir.

-No entiendo porque ese perro tiene que estar siempre aquí-

Ella decía eso, pero para mi no era cierto, el casi nunca estaba conmigo.

Lo vi entrar como de costumbre, con su pecho descubierto y sus interesantes pantalones.

Era demasiado bueno que estuviera ahí, Salí de esa silla molesta y fui a sus brazos.

Por fin volví a sentir ese preciado calor que tanto me hacia falta.

-Hola Nessie, ¿como has estado?-me dijo con esa deslumbrante voz que me deja muda

-pasándola mal sin ti-conteste

Una de las cosas que me gustaban de Jacob era que era fácil para mi sincerarme con el, sin necesidad de ocultarle nada.

-no es necesario que te la pases mal sin mi, pero no te preocupes no eres la única-

-¿donde has estado todos estos días?-pregunte sin pensar

-con la manada, nada de que preocuparse-

-¿y por eso ya no me buscas?- y yo seguía preguntando, desesperada por tener respuestas, frustrada por no saberlas.

-Nessie, no te pongas así, no he tenido tiempo es todo, tu sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti-

Sus palabras me dieron alivio, era bueno saber que siempre lo tendría, según mi madre la imprimación es algo para siempre, el perfecto amor, según todos, pero hay veces donde me siento insegura.

Ya era tarde, yo seguía con Jacob cuando escuche que mis padres se estaban hiendo, me causo curiosidad a pesar de saber que ellos se iban de caza, corrí antes de que se fueran y los alcance

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?, ¿aunque sea esta vez? ¿Por favor?-lo dije como si un perro necesitara comida.

Simplemente necesitaba divertirme un poco como vampiro, no es justo que siempre me tenga que quedar en esta horrible casa, suficiente con todos los años anteriores, en donde me tenían encerrada aquí solo para que nadie viera el extraño crecimiento de la hija "adoptiva" de los Cullen.

Mama miro a mi padre como si pidiera permiso, y de repente escuche a Rosalie gruñir detrás de mí

-¡NO!, ¡definitivamente no Edward!, ¡no puedes permitir que siga desarrollando sus hábitos de caza!

-¡ah pero no es justo!, yo no soy solo humana, también soy vampiro, ¡quiero ir de caza aunque sea esta vez!..¡Mama!

Macro error, a mama siempre la convencen. Por tanto decidí probar con mi papa

-¡Papa por favor!-grite como una niña pequeña

Papa miro a Rosalie, mi mirada era convincente, al menos con el.

-¡NO!-gruño Rosalie

-Sabes, vete de todas formas, tu eres un vampiro, ve y caza a tu gusto-me decía Jacob en el oído.

-¡TE ESCUCHE PERRITO!- gruño Rosalie aun mas molesta que la ultima vez

Era obvio que mi tía no se convencería tan fácil, Así que tenía que intentar persuadirla, y no soy buena en eso.

-Tía Rosalie, déjame intentar, yo quiero ir, ¡por favor Rosalie!, ¡di que si!, ¡di que si!

Rosalie accedió después de muchos ruegos exagerados con llanto incluido, pero yo estaba muy emocionada, pues por primera vez después de tantos años regresaría a ese bosque en donde caze por primera vez Y que involuntariamente interrumpieron.

Estábamos en ese bosque, el olor del mismo me hacia sentir tan libre, mis padres olfatearon a un ciervo, yo no lo pude olfatear, mis sentidos no eran tan buenos como los de ellos, pero cuando el animal se fue acercando lo puede percibir.

Mire a mi madre en señal de pedirle permiso para hacerlo yo…y accedió

Estaba entre una roca y un árbol, yo estaba detrás de la roca, el animal lo percibió y echo a correr, corrí, no lo pude alcanzar, entonces decidí irme por otro lado y lo intercepte.

Pude sentir su sangre correr por mi garganta, un olor a satisfacción y mi grata alegría por no haber sido interrumpida, el ciervo se defendía, pero fui bastante fuerte, fue una delicia. A pesar de ser solo un pequeño ciervo me sentía orgullosa de mi misma y Salí sin un solo rasguño. Observe la mirada de mis padres y ellos estaban impresionados.

-bien hecho mi niña-papa extendió sus brazos y yo corrí hacia ellos. Se sentía tan bien en los brazos de papa, tan fríos pero protectores.

-eres igual a tu padre Renessme, una gran cazadora-comento mi madre detrás de nosotros, no puedo describir la alegría que se sintió oír eso, aunque sabia que no era del todo verdad.

Eran alrededor de las once cuando llegamos, Jacob se había ido (no le gusta pasar tanto tiempo viendo a Rosalie), me sentía cansada, subí corriendo a mi cuarto.

Se sentía extraño pensar que aun dentro de mí, había un vampiro, igual a mis padres, fuertes, con tanta belleza y perfección, tan real. Una parte de mi quería ser eso, un vampiro. Al final, soy casi como uno y esta mi vida como vampiro.


	2. Chapter 2 Mi vida como Humano

**Cap 2-Mi vida como Humano**

El preciado prado, apoyada en los brazos de Jacob, cuando escuche de nuevo a Nahuel…voltee a ver y se acerco a mi.

-Renessme, porque no puedes entender, tú y yo somos tan iguales, ninguno de los dos pertenece a este lugar, podemos encontrar nuestro propio lugar ¿no crees?_me extendió la mano_ ven conmigo.

En un segundo mi mano estuvo con la suya, y corrimos, nisiquiera pude atreverme a mirar atrás. Llegamos a un arroyo, una preciosa cascada, y el río que corría a través de las rocas,

Su calida mano rozo mi rostro, suavemente, cerré los ojos y mi rostro se encontró con su cuello, el levanto mi mirada y se fue acercando a mis labios y sentí a Jacob detrás.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-grite desesperada esa mañana y medio segundo después toda mi familia tocaba mi puerta.

-¡NESSIE HIJA! ¿ESTAS BIEN???-mi madre entro de repente y con sus frías manos rozaba mi cara, analizando si algo me había pasado, mi padre también había entrado de repente y se postro a mi lado asustado. La imagen de Nahuel y Jacob estaban en mi cabeza, estaba tan distraída, pero recordé que mi padre estaba a mi lado y me concentre en algo más.

-ess, estoy bien mama, tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla-balbucee.

Todos estaban ahí, Rosalie preocupada junto con Alice, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, todos con miradas desconcertadas.

-¿Qué soñastes para que te asustaras así?-gritaba mi madre asustada

-nada, nada, no paso nada-mi mente quería seguir pensando, pero mi padre estaba ahí y no quería preocuparlo, voltee a verlo y sus ojos estaban sobre mi expectantes buscando una explicación de la imagen de hace un minuto.

-¿Edward?-pregunto mi madre sin bacilar

-¡no!..Estoy bien en serio mama, no se preocupen, gracias pero estoy bien-les decía a todos, interrumpí a mi madre pero era necesario, no quiero que papa les diga a todos lo que vio, me moriría de vergüenza.-tengo que ir al colegio-el pensamiento del colegio logro distraerlos.

Al final me dejaron sola, era obvio que todos estaban preocupados, pero tenía que alejarlos, son pensamientos estupidos, pero no logro comprenderlos, me sentía frustrada, abrumada y extremadamente confundida.

Era tarde, eran las 7:00 cuando desperté y en tanto griterío y distracciones, se hicieron las 7:30, iba a llegar tarde, me apresure en arreglarme, la verdad siempre he sido buena en eso, no me interesa tanto el estilo o esas cosas (después de todo solo es un uniforme), aunque según todos soy la viva imagen de mi padre, pero cuando me veo en el espejo, lo veo a el como una estrella de cine Hollywood y a mi como el clon mal hecho de esta familia de vampiros con esa preciosa apariencia. Pero yo soy una cosa, (así me llamo a mi misma) porque no se con exactitud lo que soy, de nuevo apareció la imagen de Nahuel y el tenia razón, éramos iguales, ninguno pertenecía a ese lugar…encontrar un lugar para los dos…me estremecí de pensarlo.

No podía bacilar con el desayuno, aunque no quería comer, no con las imágenes en mi cabeza y mi padre sentado a mi lado, callarlas era difícil.

-Nessie, te acomode tus libros- esa era Alice sonriéndome, mi mirada era preocupada y ella solo trataba de distraerme.

-gracias tía-tuve que esforzarme para sonreír.

Después me puse a pensar en toda la atención exagerada que me daban desde que nací, todos se peleaban por ayudarme a estudiar, por hacerme dormir, por vestirme, por arreglarme, por redecorar mi cuarto, demasiada atención para mi, según ellos, yo era lo mas nuevo y "bello" de esa casa, extraño porque yo era una cosa, no era bella en lo absoluto. Pero siempre me causaba gracia escuchar a mi madre, Alice, y Rosalie discutir por quien me ayuda en que, al final terminaron turnándose por ayudarme.

Mi padre siempre conducía como un loco, eso asustaba a mama, pero esta extraña vez, ella no fue con nosotros. Y esta vez, también extraño papa conducía lentamente.

-muy bien ahora si me puedes explicar ese sueño- su voz revolcó mi estomago, no quería hablar de eso, pero era inútil, yo sabia que el lo sabia.

-creo que solo es un sueño tonto papa-conteste tratando de calmarlo, yo se que estaba preocupado.

-si no es nada entonces puedes contármelo, ¿no?-murmuraba con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

-¿porque quieres saberlo?-trataba de agarrar camino para llegar al colegio rápido y así no tener que hablar, la suerte y el Colegio Privado en LaPush no quedaba muy lejos.

-ah hija, eso no funciona conmigo-estaba leyendo mi mente

-me gustaría que dejaras de leer lo que pienso-gruñí

-lo intentare, pero igual quiero saber-

-vale-¡era convincente!-bueno, es solo que…pues…sueño con Nahuel...no se porque pero esta ahí y entonces Jacob...No lo se-era todo lo que podía entender, aparte sentía una terrible vergüenza, ¿que adolescente que se respeta le dice todo a su padre?, y mas cuando son cosas de chicos, lo normal es que el padre se moleste o algo así, pero mi papa solo miraba perplejo a la ventana, no podía descifrar esa mirada.

-¿esta confundida entre Nahuel y Jacob?- pregunto riéndose, yo no le veía nada divertido a eso.

-mas o menos, ¿porque te ríes?-volví a gruñir

-ay hija mía, eres igual a tu madre, confundida entre dos mundos totalmente distintos-y seguía riéndose

-¿¡mama llego a confundirse estando contigo!?-eso era algo que nadie se puede esperar, no con la hermosa apariencia de papa, ¿quien podría ser mas guapo que el?

-si, fue hace mucho, creo que ya estas grande para saberlo-hizo una pausa-bueno Nessie, hace algún tiempo yo deje a tu madre-su voz emanaba un gran dolor-y ella encontró apoyo en alguien mas, alguien que estuvo ahí cuando yo me fui.

-¿en quien?-la curiosidad me estaba matando, ¿quien podría haber confundido a mama?, ¿y porque papa se fue?…

-no agobies con tantas preguntas-lo había hecho de nuevo.

-deja de hacer eso-

Se rió-Jacob-

Me quede pasmada en la ventana, ¿mi Jacob había estado con mama?, ¿Por qué?, porque el había estado con ella cuando mi papa se fue, no podía entender nada. No podía ver una imagen de Jacob y mama juntos, era demasiado extraño.

-todos los saben verdad-no fue una pregunta

-si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no tiene importancia, cuando naciste Jacob se imprimió contigo.

Más o menos me habían explicado lo que era la imprimación, algo así como conservar la especie, eso me lo dijo Leah, cuando me lo explico se sintió bien saber que Jacob estaría ahí siempre para mi. Pero ahora me sentía como un objeto.

-llegamos-

Mire por la ventana llenas de gotas de lluvia y vi la entrada del colegio, volví a ver a papa, y estaba reído, yo no veía la gracia

-hablamos en la tarde ¿te parece?-trato de sonar convincente.

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, y salí del auto, lo más que quería en esos momentos era ver a Nahuel, pero esa mañana no estaba, teníamos la costumbre de entrar juntos al salón y por eso me enfado que no estuviera ahí. No podía siquiera entender porque tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

Recorrí el mismo camino al salón, el pasillo de color caoba, los casilleros en las esquinas, tableros de anuncios, todos con igual ropa, no había nada nuevo hoy, pero yo me sentía diferente. Cuando llegue al salón todos estaban alrededor de un solo escritorio, me recordó al día en que llegue nueva al colegio.

-Hola Nessie, ¿como estas?-esa era mi amiga Terry, no la conozco muy bien, pero fue la primera chica que me hablo en este colegio, pero solo lo hizo para aclararme que el chico con el que estaba hablando era su novio, y yo en realidad no estaba coqueteando con nadie.

-Hola Terry, ¿que sucede?-yo solo quería olvidar y despejar mi mente.

-Es la nueva chica de Nahuel, todos le están coqueteando incluyendo al tonto de Tony, mi frustrante novio.

-¿nueva chica de Nahuel?-las palabras esas me quebraron, no entendía porque.

-uy ¿celos?-pregunto en tono de chisme y diversión.

-no claro que no-sentía que mentía-pero es curiosidad, no sabia que tenia una chica nueva-trate de sonar calmada.

-no se, llegaron juntos de la mano, así como los novios perfectos, hay que admitirlo Nahuel no se ve nada mal-Terry era la líder de los bochinches y coqueteos.

Asentí con la cabeza, fui a sentarme pero no podía pasar por tantas personas que había, nunca pensé que sentarme delante de Nahuel fuese difícil.

Nahuel vio mi intento de entrar y pidió permiso para que pudiera pasar

-hola Ness, lamento todo esto, pero todos están así por Sol _ empezó a reírse_ ¿porque medio mundo se estaba divirtiendo mientras yo me hundía en mi confusión?

-¿Sol?-pregunte sin mascullar

-ah si, lo siento-se le notaba distraído-ven te la presento-no sabia el porque pero no quería conocerla.

Nahuel se abrió paso y vi a la chica que todos admiraban, no los culpaba, ella era tan pálida y blanca como la cal, sus facciones perfectas. Su cabello marrón claro y sus ojos dorados. Ella era un vampiro.

-Soled, mira ella es mi amiga Renessme-yo me sentía la bruja al lado de ella, me miro de arriba abajo, curiosa, era obvio que se creía perfecta y era cierto.

-hola, soy Renessme-dije como una completa tonta.

_esbozo una risa burlona._-si lo se, Nahuel acababa de decirlo, ¿no te diste cuenta?-me sentí totalmente estupida.

_trate de reírme_ -oh si, lo siento, dime Nessie-estaba tratando de ser amistosa

-Nessie_bacilo_ ¿no es algo infantil? Y Renessme, que nombres tan raros-lo dijo como si le diera asco, estábamos en frente de todos y a todos parecía darle gracia lo que ella decía. El timbre de inicio sonó y todos fueron a sentarse, iba a sentarme pero Soled estaba en mi puesto.

-¿este es tu puesto?-pregunto como si ya lo supiera

-pues si, ahí me siento-seguí hablando como tonta

-perdón, pero me gustaría estar cerca de Nahuel...si no te molesta ¿o si?-su tono de voz, yo no le había hecho nada a ella y ella disfrutaba viéndome sufrir. Pero si decía algo, Nahuel se podría haber extrañado y no quería causar problemas.

-oh esta bien, no importa-mi voz no era convincente-

-¿segura?-Nahuel me conocía bastante.

-si, totalmente-

Quite mi mirada y me fui a atrás, al único puesto vació que quedaba. Tenia tanto en que pensar, el profesor Brown llego, otra aburrida clase de biología, mis padres me han explicado tanto eso que no tenia que prestar atención, mi cabeza estaba con Nahuel y esa Soled, los veía pasarse notas, ¿Qué decían?, estaba tan abrumada, triste y me sentía sola. Esa vez no quería acudir a Jacob, ya no podía confiar en el, me había ocultado una terrible verdad, ¿Cómo se sentirían si su novio también hubiese sido novio de su madre?, estaba totalmente angustiada.

-Cullen responda-la voz del profesor me despertó de mis pensamientos

-disculpe, ¿podría repetir la pregunta?, no estaba prestando nada de atención

-Nombre clínico de la grasa, Srta. Cullen-

Nisiquiera quería hablar, conteste lo primero que se me vino a la mente aunque sabia que estaba mal.

-¿fosfolipido?-

-no Srta. Cullen, me sorprende su distracción de hoy, ¿alguien sabe?-volvió a hablarle al salón.

La verdad me importaba poco el tonto nombre clínico de la grasa, me sentía demasiado mal como para eso.

-¿no será el triglicérido señor Brown?-una angelical voz contesto, era Soled. En tono presumido.

-muy bien Srta. Lincon, me alegra tener una alumna que preste atención-

Había tanta ira en mí, y a la vez tristeza. Ese iba a ser un largo día.

El resto del día, todos le prestaron atención a Soled, no me importaba tanto los demás, pero Nahuel cerca de ella, provocaba en mi tanto dolor, y aunque me costara admitirlo estaba celosa.

Ah claro y también que Soled no era amable conmigo y no dejo que Nahuel se me acercara ni por un segundo.

Espere en la entrada a mi padre, tan aturdida en mi mente, yo no podía ocultárselo. Así que el lo iba a saber. Me pregunto como los humanos normales disfrutan de su día, yo los veía a todos contentos con sus novios o amigos, yo era tan rara, no era como ellos, y ellos no eran como yo, no era humano, ni vampiro, ¿Qué demonios era yo?.

En años anteriores eso nunca me importo, me sentía bien con mi familia, bien con Jacob, bien con Nahuel, con los humanos que convivía. Pero ahora todo era raro. Igual que yo, antes mi vida era la escuela (humanos), mi familia (vampiros), Jacob (mi pequeña parte lobo). Y Nahuel…alguien como yo, tan fuera de orden igual a mi, pero al parecer el había encontrado su lugar como vampiro con Soled. ¿Cuándo yo encontrare el mió?

-¡bu!-Nahuel salto atrás mió y yo salte del susto provocando que se riera-lo siento, olle ¿porque tan perdida?

-¿perdida?-trate de parecer distraída, ya que aun estaba perpepleja del susto que me dio.

-No te hagas Renessme, te conozco bastante, ¿que te hizo el perro?

La verdad yo nunca estaba seria, así que supongo que esa es la supocision más lógica.

-es Jacob, y no me hizo nada, ¿Qué paso con Soled?-pregunte tratando de distraerlo.

_sorprendido por la pregunta_ -bueno se fue, pero volverá, ella es uno de los vulturis.

Ya conocía a los Vulturis, desde mi infancia.

-ah, ¿que vino a hacer?-

-vigila nuestro comportamiento _bufo_ -¿como si lo necesitásemos verdad?-

Asentí con mi cabeza, no sabia que los vulturis tuvieran que mandar a alguien para vigilarnos y menos a alguien tan fastidioso.

-¿me vas a decir que te ocurre?-pregunto insistente.

-no te voy a decir-dije como si fuera mi ultima palabra, no quería parecer tonta, pero no quería hablar y menos de lo que en verdad me estaba pasando.

-¿te voy a tener que obligar a decírmelo?-

Una manera para que yo hablara y mostrara lo que sentía era a través de mi don, a medida que "crecía", el don se desarrollaba, pero una desventaja de el, era que cuando me ponía nerviosa o me asustaba o me ponía triste, cualquiera que me tocara iba a ver lo que pensaba o veía en su mente. Nahuel descubrió eso hace unos cuantos años, cuando un pajarito que encontré se había muerto porque se lo había comido un gato estupido. Tenía 9 años y amaba a ese pajarito, estaba triste y Nahuel me abrazo y vio todos los momentos felices que había pasado con el pajarito.

-no estoy asustada, ni nerviosa, ni triste así que no puedes averiguarlo-saque mi lengua-estuve agradecida por ello, el no estar desesperadamente triste, o asustada o nerviosa.

-yo te puedo poner nerviosa-me susurro en el oído-

Pude sentir su frió aliento, igual al de un vampiro, sentí como su mano toco mi cuello, y también sus labios sobre el. Paseaba suavemente por el, y me estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa, beso mi cuello, y no pude evitarlo, todos los sueños que había tenido, la conversación de mi padre, Jacob, la caza, Nahuel lo había visto todo y yo quería que un vulturi me matara.

Dejo de besarme, pero no se alejo de mi cuello, echo a reírse, y yo no entendía nada como siempre, se alejo despacio y se que me estaba mirando pero yo no quería mirarlo y mantuve mi mirada al piso, tan avergonzada, humillada, vendida…no se que mas puedo decir.


	3. Chapter 3 El Rompimiento

**Cap**** 3-El rompimiento**

Me sostuvo la mirada, yo no podía, ni quería sostenérsela así que seguí mirando el piso, el silencio me estaba matando. Nahuel lo rompió

-¿Qué no me vas a decir nada?, ¿después de todo lo que vi?-tenia un tono divertido, como si fuese una broma o algo así.

Aun así estaba mirando el piso y rogaba porque llegara mi padre rápido.

Agarro mi mentón y me obligo a mirarle, pero aun así mis ojos estaban en otro lugar, aunque ese lugar fuera el bosque, y se me ocurrió una gran idea, ¡CORRER! Y eso hice,

Me aleje de sus brazos y corrí a paso humano, pero cuando me adentre en el bosque empecé a correr mas y mas rápido. Huyendo como estupida, pero prefería eso a tener que mirar a Nahuel, después de haberle mostrado que estaba confundida entre el y Jacob.

Yo seguía corriendo, hasta que me detuve por el cansancio, me apoye en un árbol, agotada, pero había escapado y por eso estaba feliz.

-¡Renessme!...no puedes huir de mi, recuerda que somos iguales-escuche a Nahuel en el bosque pero no podía verlo, me sorprendió.

-¡déjame sola Nahuel!-gruñí furiosa, iba a usar la violencia, cualquier cosa menos enfrentarme a el.

-si adivinas donde estoy te dejo si no, me quedo.- se estaba divirtiendo conmigo

No lo podía permitir, pero a diferencia de el mis sentidos no eran tan buenos y no podía verlo ni escucharlo, me estaba muriendo de la rabia. Trate de ver bien y escuche un ruido entre uno de los arbustos, tenia que ser el.

-ahí- señale con mi dedo el arbusto, sonriente, triunfante.

De repente sentí una mano fría en mi boca, detrás de mi, su cuerpo frió, era el.

-equivocada Nessie, estaba justo detrás de ti-

Su mano en mi boca no me permitía hablar, pero si estaba frustrada, quito su mano y yo tenia un millón de palabras ofensivas, cuando me voltee a verlo para gritarle, sin siquiera verlo venir, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, me quede en shock, no tenia idea de que hacer. Jacob nunca me había besado y ahora Nahuel había sido el primero.

Hice lo que vi en una película, moverme en conjunto con el, pero esa sensación tan fresca y libre como el prado. Se sintió tan bien.

Pero luego vino a mi mente la imagen de Jacob, y me sentí mal, Nahuel me soltó suavemente y me susurro, el aliento tan frió era irresistible.

-¿piensas en tu lobo mientras yo estoy contigo?- pregunto reído

Yo no tenía palabras.

-no te obligare a elegir, pero sabes, me alegra estar contigo. ¿Nunca te distes cuenta?, la razón por la que volví, yo solo quería estar contigo, conocerte, pero ese lobito me gano con esa cosa de la imprimación, el que estés confundida es un gran avance para mi, me gustas Renessme y mucho, no quiero que me dejes.

Me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, frió y calido al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta nunca?, Nahuel era mi mejor amigo y yo lo quería. Pero siempre pensé que el que era para mi era Jacob porque estuvo siempre conmigo, solo que no convivía mucho conmigo, lo de la imprimación me parecía como si fuera para ser usada ahora que lo veía desde otro punto. Seguía confundida, y una gota de lluvia se dejo caer en mi rostro, y luego muchas gotas mas, empezó a llover, pero yo aun así no quería irme de los brazos de Nahuel. El era mas frió que yo, según sé el papá de él tenia el don de controlar la temperatura, y al parecer Nahuel tenía ese mismo frió, pero me gustaba.

-¿Qué pasa Nessie no me quieres soltar?-pregunto con su boca en mi cabello.

-no- primera palabra que le decía después de toda esta locura

-tienes que ir a casa, y yo también-me decía suavemente mientras acariciaba mi ondulado y mojado cabello.

Hice un mohín de rabia.

-vamos, te acompañare Ness- me soltó y me miro profundamente con esos ojos negros que siempre me mostraron paz.

Caminamos de la mano, conversamos bajo la lluvia sin importancia, a pesar de haberlo visto, Nahuel se sorprendió de haber visto a mi madre con Jacob, al menos de la imagen que tenia en la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase de persona sale con la madre y después con la hija?

-Jacob- dije sin pensar, aun me ponía incomoda haber sabido eso.

-eso es muy raro sabes, me parece insultante- dijo como si me defendiera.

-supuestamente mi padre iba a hablar conmigo en la tarde para explicarme, pero como vez, no se pudo-lo mire para sonreírle.

-oh, culpable-carcajeo

-si… lo eres- reí con el.

-¿deberás te sientes tan fuera de orden siempre?

Otro de mis sueños que él sin permiso había visto.

-siempre, no hay lugar donde encajar, esta el lado vampiro, están los humanos, yo duermo, como, no soy tan fuerte como mis padres y no tengo los sentidos tan desarrollados como los de ellos…mi don, nisiquiera estoy segura de que sea un don, no hay lugar. ¿Tú ya sabes cual es tu lugar?- me desahogue de todo lo que sentía.

_Nahuel miro directo al piso_ ¿Cómo puedes decir que no hay lugar para ti?, Nessie, tu tienes familia, talvez no eres exactamente como ellos, y yo se lo que sientes, pero están ahí y lo estarán siempre para ti. Yo he visto personas muy queridas morir, mi tía es genial pero no es lo mismo que una madre o un padre. Tú tienes mucha suerte Renessme, nunca estarás sola-su voz se quebró y provoco en mi algo de angustia.

-Jacob morirá algún día-mi voz se quebró, no quería ni pensarlo, pero era cierto, el día que Jacob dejara de ser lobo, empezaría a crecer…y a envejecer.

-no somos como los humanos pero jamás seremos como los vampiros-

El pensamiento de Nahuel me llego al alma, tenia toda la razón, no éramos normales.

-¿entonces que somos?-pregunte distante

-somos solo Nahuel y Renessme, dos cosas.

Cosa, así me llamo yo a mi misma. Nahuel era tan igual a mi, tan libre, todo lo que era estaba con el, tan iguales.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a la casa, le dije a Nahuel que esperara a que la lluvia pasara, dentro de la casa. Entramos tranquilamente y me encontré con mi madre preocupada, corrió a abrazarme y me reclamó

-¿Dónde diablos estabas Renessme?, tu padre fue a buscarte y no estabas allí, ¿Por qué?

-estaba con Nahuel, y luego nos agarro la lluvia, tal vez por eso mi padre no pudo captar el olor.

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos?-pregunto desconcertada y yo no le quería decir nada.

-bueno…esque….-masculle y fue notable

-estaba explicándole algo de biología y fuimos al bosque para que ella lo viera-Nahuel interrumpió mi patética mentira.

-¿biología?-_hizo una pausa_ ¿tu padre no te ayudo a estudiar hace tres días?-preguntaba desconcertada

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Alice, Rosalie, mi padre y para mi sorpresa Jacob entraron salvándome de una terrible humillación o adentrándome en una.

-¡¡Nessie!!-grito Rosalie asustada_ ¿Dónde estabas?

-no me paso nada, solo estaba saliendo un rato con Nahuel-trate de sonar segura

Luego de segundos me acorde que Jacob estaba ahí, observe a mi padre y el observaba a Nahuel y yo se que estaba leyéndole la mente, solo esperaba que Nahuel supiera callarse.

-¿Jacob que haces aquí?-pregunte sin disimulo alguno de mi rabia.

-estaba ayudando a encontrarte, me preocupe, ¿Por qué te oyes molesta?-pregunto extrañado

Apague mi mente para que mi padre no lo supiera, era muy difícil.

-nada, olvídalo-no podía apagar la rabia en mi voz.

-al parecer alguien esta enojada-dijo Alice en un tono divertido.

Me rendí ante tal escena y explote, necesitaba tanto desestresarme.

-¿saben que me pasa?, ESTOY HARTA ES TODO. Grite tan fuerte que todos quedaron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Nessie, hija que sucede?-mama pregunto desconcertada

-¿Cómo que sucede?, ustedes… todos ustedes siempre me reprimen de hacer lo que quiero, siempre, no me dejan hacer nada. Si quiero cazar, cazo y punto, si quiero salir, salgo y ya, y…_tenia dudas sobre decir esto, pero tenía que hacerlo_ me ocultaron…me ocultaron ¡QUE JACOB ESTUVO CON MI MADRE!... ¿como pudiste hacerlo madre?... ¿como pudieron callarse tanto tiempo?... ¿porque Jacob?

Las miradas estaban sobre mi, me sentía muy mal por gritarles así, pero necesitaba saberlo, entender porque. Todos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quién te dijo eso hija?-me decía mi madre

Mi rostro no tenia expresión, solo mire a mi padre y todos voltearon hacia el.

-fui yo-dijo con esa voz calmada.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?..¿Estas loco?..-ese era Jacob enojado

-no me hable así, es mi hija y ya esta grande, tiene derecho a saber-

Nadie tenía nada que decir, todos estaban callados, yo moría de la furia, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, ¿Por qué?

-¿nadie va a decir algo?-dije desconcertada

-yo-

Todos volteamos a ver, era la voz de Leah, que acababa de entrar por la puerta

-¿Leah?... ¿que haces aquí?-dijo Jacob

-siempre tengo que ayudarte-volteo a verme-¿recuerdas cuando te explique lo de la imprimación?, bueno Nessie, Jacob esta impreso contigo, ¿eso no te basta? En los hombres lobo, el amor no es duradero, la imprimación es eterna. Talvez estuvo enamorado de tu madre, pero ahora solo tiene ojos para ti. A mi me parece bien, ¿a ti no?

Mi confusión estaba tan presente en ese momento, Nahuel estaba tras mió, y yo sentía que quería correr a su lado.

-me parece bien, pero no se siente bien saber que tu novio salía con tu madre, es horrible y frustrante.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso Nessie?-dijo Jacob con voz entrecortada.

-seria mejor si todos nos fuéramos ¿no creen?-no me había percatado de la presencia de Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle y Esme en la sala. Y el que había dicho eso era Emmet.

Todos salieron de la sala lentamente, y se fue quedando vació, sentí que Nahuel también se estaba retirando.

-estaré en tu ventana cuando veas afuera-me susurro en el oído-

Yo nisiquiera me atrevía a dejarlo ir, iba a enfrentar algo que nunca había hecho en mi vida, terminar con alguien.

Cuando todo quedo en silencio, no tenía opción que hablar

-tu nunca estas conmigo Jacob, te extraño siempre y...-

-pero lo intento, siempre que puedo vengo, tu sabes que tengo cosas que hacer, lo hago por protegerte también-me interrumpió

-ya pero esque nunca entendí si los dos estamos juntos porque nos queremos o porque simplemente tu estas imprimado de mi, nadie me pregunto si te quería también-

Las palabras eran veneno para mí, estaba haciéndole tanto daño.

-pero yo te quiero, es algo que nunca sentí…por nadie-su voz estaba quebrada

-estoy confundida Jacob, pienso que es mejor terminar, perdóname Jacob-

-¿Por qué?... ¿quien te esta confundiendo?-ahora se le veía enojado

-yo quiero a alguien que sea igual a mi y a veces pienso que tu no puedes entender como me siento.

-claro que entiendo, siempre te escucho y siempre has sido sincera conmigo, no entiendo ahora porque te ha venido esta locura-

-no es locura, es lo que siento y de verdad lo siento Jacob-

-¿lo sientes?, ¿es todo lo que puedes decir?...tanto que compartimos y ¿ahora me vienes con esto?...dime la verdad Nessie

Jacob estaba tan molesto y no lo culpo pero yo no quería herirlo, pero si quería estar con Nahuel, esa confusión me estaba matando.

-es Nahuel ¿vale?...me gusta estar con el-

-sabía que ese vampirito se traía algo entre manos, no puedo creer que esa cosa te confundiera-

-¡¡eso!!...cosa, eso soy, una cosa, el y yo somo iguales…dos cosas Jacob... ¿Lo entiendes?- mi voz salio tan adolorida

-ahora no puedo comprenderte-él lo dijo como si no me conociera

-tu no puedes, eres un lobo, mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos paternos son vampiros, mis abuelos maternos son humanos, mis amigos son humanos, ¿yo que soy? No lo se y me duele no saberlo, quiero un lugar para mi, en el que no me sienta un completo fenómeno-

Sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas estaban cubriendo mis ojos, eso era parte de ser humano, poder llorar igual que ellos, y se me dificulto el estar de pie, como si mis piernas fuesen golpeadas caí al suelo con tanto dolor interno, llorando.

-Nessie, ¿Qué te ocurre?, sabes que siempre tendrás lugar conmigo, pero no entiendo porque quieres terminar, lo que pensé que teníamos-

-¿y que es lo que tenemos?, ¿Qué Jacob?-mis lagrimas eran cada vez mas dolorosas para mi

-Ness…-pude sentir a Jacob acercarse a mí, pero yo no podía siquiera levantar mi mirada, logre escuchar un sonido detrás de Jacob, parecía enojado

-¡BASTA!, ¡déjala en paz Jacob!, no puedo verla así-la ultima frase era dolorosa ante mis oídos, debía de verme fatal.

-¡¿y tu quien te crees vampirito?!-la ira se apodero de Jacob

El que me apoyo cuando me sentía devastada era Nahuel, me tomo segundos procesar esa información, el estaba ahí, al parecer no podía mantenerse lejos de mi.

-yo estoy aquí porque ella me necesita, pero mira el daño que le haces-

-CALLATE NO ES TU PROBLEMA-Jacob estaba perdiendo el control y generalmente eso no era bueno.

-O LA DEJAS YA O NO RESPONDO DE MI-

-INTENTALO FENOMENO-

Esas palabras me hirieron a mí, y estoy seguro que a Nahuel también, por fin me atreví

a alzar mi mirada y ninguno de los dos estaba ahí.


	4. Chapter 4 La Pelea

**Cap 4 La Pelea**

-¿Jacob?... ¿Nahuel?-

Preguntaba a no se quien porque no los encontraba, empecé a preocuparme mucho

¿_Adonde pudieron irse maldición?_

No quería que mi cabeza tuviera una imagen de ellos dos peleando, pero me encontraba tirada en la sala de mi caza, sola, asustada, terriblemente frustrada, sabia que todo lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa.

-Nessie, ¿Cómo estas?-escuche a mi tía Alice a mis espaldas, sin pensarlo la abraze tan fuerte como pude.

-Alice, ¿Dónde están?-mi voz parecía de asno con lo triste que estaba

-recuerda que mis visiones no los pueden incluir a ellos-se escucho decepcionada

Cuando solté a Alice, todos estaban ahí, _¿esque nunca podía estar sola?_

Mi madre se acercaba a mí con cautela, pero mi mirada no era para nada feliz.

-hasta cuando vas a mirarme así-su voz me causo angustia, mi madre talvez no era la culpable, ¿o si?, pero en ese momento prefería ir detrás de esos dos.

-quiero ir donde esta Jacob y Nahuel madre-gruñí entre dientes.

-¡no hija, me vas a escuchar entiendes?-por primera vez en la vida me habían gritado, bueno sin contar la vez que papa me grito por haber mordido a mama el día que nací.

-te escucho-dije resignada pero de verdad estaba muy preocupada

-Jacob fue mi mejor amigo, llego a gustarme…pues si, pero por eso no te debes poner así, sabes perfectamente que este es un mundo sin explicaciones, Jacob esta imprimado y lo quieras o no, eso no se le va a quitar, lo quieras o no. Lo que paso entre Jacob y yo no fue nada mas que una buena amistad, lo quiero mucho y que ni se te ocurra culparme por eso, ¿sabes lo histérica que me puse el día que supe que estaba imprimado contigo?, ¡estuve a punto de matarlo!, así que no quiero escucharte juzgándome y tu…_mirando a mi padre_ Edward, la próxima ves al menos ¡avísame!

Nunca había escuchado a mi madre hablar así, debo admitir que me asuste y mucho, pero aun con esas palabras, no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña sensación que tengo cuando aparece la imagen de Jacob y mi madre en mi cabeza.

Al igual que yo todos mis tíos nos miraban anonadados de la sorpresa, y hasta puedo jurar que mi propia madre estaba sorprendida de lo que hizo y dijo. Pero yo seguia preocupada por Nahuel y por Jacob.

-¿Ya puedo ir con Jacob y Nahuel?-lo dije en un tono cabisbajo-

- esta bien-dijo calidamente

Mi padre y Emmett se adentraron en el bosque, yo iba detrás de ellos, intentado alcanzarlos, nos detuvimos cuando percibimos la esencia de Nahuel y para mi terror olía a sangre, mi padre siguió hasta un río, y con él, Emmett y yo, corrimos y corrimos. Hasta que papa nos detuvo y pude verlos, Jacob era un lobo y Nahuel estaba irreconocible, su abrigo negro estaba sucio, lodoso, y su camisa ensangrentada, los pantalones grises estaban desmarañados y rotos, Jacob también tenía sangre en su piel lobuna.

Yo quería detenerlos pero papa me lo evito y no podía comprender el porque

-ellos no quieren que nos metamos- decía mi padre con una mirada profunda ante tal escena.

-Edward, ¿seguro?, esto puede terminar mal-Emmett lo decía preocupado y eso no era bueno en el.

-¡pero papa!, ¡se pueden matar!, ¡DETENLOS PORFAVOR!!-grite desesperada

-no lo haré Nessie, no es lo que ellos quieren, tenían muchas ganas de hacer esto, no se mataran créeme- me contesto mi padre tan calmado como si nada de esto estuviese pasando.

Jacob estaba encima de Nahuel mordiendo y aruñando todo el cuerpo posible mientras Nahuel intentaba detenerlo, así pudo levantarlo y lo aventó a un árbol, escuche el chillido de lobo que hizo Jacob y casi me desmayo, Jacob logró levantarse y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Nahuel pero esta vez, este lo esquivo y fue tras el, él estaba encima de Jacob agarrándole el cuello de lobo y Jacob solo intentaba seguir mordiéndolo, cuando pudo soltarse, los gruñidos fueron insoportables, quedo otra vez encima de Nahuel y lo mordió en el cuello, aun con el dolor, Nahuel pateo Jacob y lo quito de encima.

Ambos quedaron mirándose uno con el otro, preparándose para seguir abalanzándose entre ellos, yo no lo aguante más…

Corrí y logre meterme entre ellos…

* * *

lamento que no sea tan largo...n_n..y tambien perdonen si la pelea es un poco inentendible pero solo describi lo que vi en mi mente...XD


	5. Chapter 5 Culpable

**C****ap 5- Culpable**

-¿¿!!Edward porque no los detuviste??!!-

Escuchaba a alguien gritar en el piso de abajo.

Sentía un gran dolor en mi cabeza cuando abrí los ojos, tenia recuerdos confusos, solo veía la imagen de Jacob encima mió, sus colmillos se incrustaron en mis brazos, y de ahí no podía recordar mas.

Me levante de mi cama lentamente, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, luego observe mis brazos y estaban rasguñados, debería agradecer ser vampiro, si fuese humano creo que me hubiesen tenido que cortar el brazo, o Jacob me lo hubiera cortado. Se veían grandes marcas de mordidas y terribles y al parecer dolorosos rasguñazos, gracias al cielo que me desmaye.

-¡Nessie, hija mía!-grito mi mama cuando entro en el cuarto sin pedir permiso como siempre

-¿Qué paso mama?-pregunte confusa

Ella rodeo los ojos y dijo

-los hombres lobos son difíciles de controlar, ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo mientras revisaba mis heridas.

-estoy bien, _le arrebate mis brazos de sus manos_ explícame que sucedió- soné molesta

-Jacob perdió el control, cuando iba a lanzársele a Nahuel, tú te tiraste en medio antes de que tu padre o tu tío pudieran detenerte, en vez de a Nahuel, te ataco a ti, sin poder parar, como dije los hombres lobo son difíciles de controlar, tu padre lo detuvo, lanzándolo contra una roca, también perdió el control-

Las palabras de mi madre salieron a medida que también salía humo por sus orejas.

-¿Cómo esta Nahuel?...y ¿Cómo esta Jacob?-pregunte desconcertada

-Ellos están bien, Nahuel solo tiene unos pocos arañazos y Jacob solo tiene unos pequeños golpes, pero ¡Jacob me las va a pagar!-gruño

-¿puedo verlos?-puse mi cara de perrito maltratado

-bien, pero…

Oímos que la puerta de mi cuarto se cerró con gran fuerza, pudo haberse roto, y luego vi a mi padre parado en frente de nosotras.

-no Nessie, no bajaras en un buen tiempo- estaba súper furioso

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-yo también lo estaba

-sabia que esto podía pasar, siempre lo pensaba, fue mi culpa hija, esto no volverá a pasar- ahora su voz era de… ¿dolor?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dije desconcertada

-Los hombres lobo siempre pierden el control y son capaces de lastimar hasta a las personas que quieren-

-pero Jacob no quiso hacerlo-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-grito furioso, primera vez que veía a mi padre expresarse así.

-Edward cálmate, yo también estoy molesta, pero no le grites así a Renessme- decía mama en tono alto

-si se le vuelve a acercar, no respondo de mí-

Papa salio por esa puerta volviéndola a azotar con fuerza, no tengo idea de porque no se rompió. Yo empecé a llorar como una gran y enorme tonta.

-¿Por qué mama?- gritaba desconsolada y rendida.

Mi mama me abrió sus brazos y yo me lance a ellos como cuando era pequeña, ella comenzó a acariciarme el desordenado cabello que tenia en esos momentos.

Nos soltamos despacio y después no pude reconocer esa expresión que tenia, sus ojos iban a todos lados, estaba segura que no podía hablar o probablemente no encontraba palabra al igual que yo tampoco las encontraba, para describir la angustia que tenia.

-supongo que yo también soy culpable-_hizo una pausa_-Jacob nunca me hizo daño, bueno nunca estuve cerca de el cuando…bueno tu entiendes, el nunca se había puesto así, considero que Edward también perdió el control, pero trata de entenderlo…él solo quería protegerte, suele perder el control cuando protege a alguien que ama, de veras que yo también…tuve la culpa, no debí haberle gritado así, solo…solo…me preocupe por ti, ¿entiendes que si te pierdo, no tendría…tendríamos…motivos, por favor no quiero siquiera imaginarlo Nessie-

Ella hablaba entrecortada, terriblemente asustada. Sabia que todo esto era mi culpa, no entiendo porque rayos me confundí, estaba siendo cruel en todos los sentidos, y sabía que todos estos sucesos eran mi maldita culpa, quería matarme en todo su esplendor.

¿Podría ser mas malvada?, había lastimado horriblemente a Jacob y ahora le había dado esperanzas a Nahuel, ah claro y también había hecho que toda mi familia odiase a Jacob, cuando el no tenia culpa alguna.

Yo solo quería desaparecer

-per…perdoname mama-nisiquiera tenia voz para expresarme y mis patéticas lagrimas no me dejaban hablar.

Solo pude volver a caer en sus brazos.

Podía escuchar el inmenso reloj nuevo de Esme tocar las 12:00, también podía escuchar a todos en el piso de abajo hacer sus actividades, cuanto desearía que ellos también pudiesen dormir, así no tendría que ocuparme en ser tan silenciosa. Salí a mi balcón a ver la distancia, podía oler el bosque que una vez me hizo feliz, ahora no sabía si era feliz o solo era el escenario de cada una de mis pesadillas. En parte quería dejar de sentirme culpable y ser libre, libre como el viento, libre y encontrar un lugar para mí, un lugar al que pertenezco, libre como…Nahuel…

Él era totalmente libre, a pesar de sentirse diferente a todos, era feliz, con una sonrisa aunque todo en su vida fuese extraño. Era libre para correr por el bosque y olvidarse de todo, no se reprimía jamás de lo que sentía… a veces no estaba segura si Jacob lo era, siempre ocupándose por el bien de su manada y eso claro que era bueno, es mas me parece perfecto que el tenga un lugar, pero siempre me sentiré extraña con el, porque no soy como el.

Con Nahuel las cosas eran distintas, éramos iguales, nos sentíamos igual, capaces de entender todos y cada uno de nuestros sentimientos, dos cosas súper raras. Yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba a otra cosa igual a mí, para no sentirme un bicho entre gigantes. Al final siempre era mejor ser acompañada por otro bicho, me hace reír y siempre busca que me sienta cómoda con el, y yo siempre lo estaría junto a él.

Pero no podía quitarme la idea de que era miserable, le había hecho daño a alguien que no se lo merecía, Jacob era perfecto, lindo y muy bueno, con todas sus locas ideas de rebeldía, "haz lo que quieras cuando quieras" al final el era igual de libre que Nahuel, pero muy diferente, era un lobo y yo un simple bicho. Y esque nunca nadie me pregunto que era lo que decidía, simplemente estuvo ahí cuando llegue al mundo, y lo acepte.

Después no entendí porque yo había sido la escogida, y todavía no lo entendía.

Era culpable…

Por haber lastimado a alguien

Por haber dado cabida a algo que no estaba segura

Por haber provocado una pelea

Por haber hecho enemigo a alguien sin malas intenciones

Por haber provocado mis propias heridas

¡CULPABLE…CULPABLE…CULPABLE!


End file.
